SHAWL
by Athena Minev
Summary: Empat hari sudah Sakura berlalu, rajutannya telah selesai. Gadis itu berniat untuk memberikannya pada sahabatnya yang paling ia sayangi. DLRD! Warning inside. Mind to RnR?


_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ALEKTRONA PROSERPINE), APALAGI KALAU SAMPAI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_SHAWL_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_SHAWL © Alektrona Proserpine_

_Rating. T_

_Genre. Drama, Romance, & Little Bit Friendship_

_Uchiha Sasuke χ Haruno Sakura _

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, OS, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim panas di _Jepang _baru saja berakhir, panas dan lembabnya musim panas telah tergantikan dengan hangatnya musim gugur, yang ditandai dengan mulai rontoknya dedaunan di pohon-pohon. Berawal sekitar bulan September. Musim gugur di _Jepang _adalah musim yang sangat nyaman. Karena tidak terlalu dingin dan juga tidak terlalu panas. Cukup hangat untuk melakukan beberapa aktivitas semisal piknik. Pada musim ini, daun _maple Jepang _berubah warna menjadi merah, orange dan kuning. Para binatang liar seperti beruang, mengumpulkan makanan untuk ditimbun selama mereka tidur jangka panjang di musim dingin nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jari-jari lentik gadis berambut merah muda itu terus merajut untaian benang wol berwarna biru muda. Wajah manis gadis itu tampak tenang, damai, sabar, dan penuh ketelitian, tak luput sebuah senyum simpul yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah putih mulusnya. Sama sekali tidak tampak gurat kelelahan atau bosan sedikitpun. Gadis itu sedang merajut di taman belakang rumahnya, duduk seorang diri di _pavilion_ kecil, ditemani sekeranjang kecil penuh benang dan jarum, kue-kue kering dalam satu toples kecil dan segelas _ocha_ yang sudah mendingin. Rajutan itu semakin lama mulai menampakan hasilnya. Hanya sebuah rajutan sederhana yang membentuk sebuah syal.

Rambut merah mudanya bergoyang pelan tak kala angin berhembus di sekitar gadis beriris _emerald_ itu.

Tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan menyelesaikan rajutannya, yang ia tujukan untuk seseorang―salah satu sahabatnya yang paling ia sayangi.

Semua ini bermula sekitar 4 hari yang lalu, tepat 3 hari setelah musim gugur tiba. Disaat semua orang termasuk dirinya mengenakan syal dan atau _sweater_, sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak mengenakan keduanya, satupun tidak. _Dia_ malah terkesan cuek dan tak mau ambil pusing. Saat Sakura bertanya kenapa _dia _tidak memakai sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, _dia_ hanya menjawab malas, atau sebuah gumaman super singkat yang tidak jelas artinya. Saat itulah, dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuatkan-_nya_ sebuah syal rajutan. Ia tahu, sahabatnya itu bahkan bisa mendapatkan yang lebih, tapi Sakura tetap pada rencana awalnya. Kalau di tanya kenapa ia melakukan hal yang sebenarnya sia-sia itu, dengan mantab ia hanya akan menjawab bahwa _ia ingin_. Sejujurnya ia juga tidak tahu alasan pastinya, tapi ia sangat ingin melakukannya. _Mungkin… _karena ia mengkhawatirkan kesehatan sahabatnya.

Sudah 4 hari berlalu semenjak hari itu, Sakura berkutat dengan jarum dan benang di saat ia punya waktu luang. Kesibukannya di kampus yang hampir menyita waktunya, membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk segera menyelesaikan rajutannya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," gumam Sakura pelan diiringi perasaan senang dan tak sabar. Sakura semakin semangat untuk segera menyelesaikan rajutannya tak kala rajutannya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan langit sore yang telah berganti malam. Ia tetap bertahan pada rajutannya. Lampu-lampu taman di sekitar Sakura mulai menyala dengan sendirinya―lampu-lampu itu memang di-_setting _menyala otomatis.

Gadis itu mendesah senang dengan intonasi keras.

"_Yokatta_…! Akhirnya selesai juga," gadis itu menatap puas juga bangga pada hasil rajutannya yang telah selesai. Meski sederhana, tapi rajutan Sakura sangatlah rapi.

"Semoga _dia_ mau menerimanya. Dan yang paling penting… semoga _dia_ menyukainya," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum manis.

Membereskan segala sesuatunya yang berada di meja pavilion_, _gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Mandi, makan, mengerjakan tugas, mengecek media sosial sejenak―mungkin, dan tidur adalah hal yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Ia tidak sabar untuk menyambut hari esok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari di hari ke delapan di musim gugur telah menampakkan sinar hangatnya. Semua orang sudah memulai aktivitas mereka sedari tadi. Haruno Sakura telah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya. Gadis berusia 20 tahun itu adalah mahasiswi di Universitas _Tokyo_―kedokteran, tepatnya dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Sakura hanya tinggal seorang diri―untuk saat ini. kedua orang tuanya berada di _Hokkaido_ untuk mengurus pekerjaan.

Sehabis sarapan, gadis itu bergegas mencuci peralatan makanannya. Selesai mencuci, Sakura kembali mematut diri di kamarnya, memastikan penampilannya masih rapi―hanya sepasang pakaian _casual_ dengan tambahan sweater berwarna krem.

Merasa semua sudah lengkap, gadis itu mengambil tas punggung juga _paper bag_ kecil yang berisi syal hasil rajutannya kemarin. Ia berjalan santai menuruni tangga, langkahnya terhenti di area _getabako_, mengambil _flat_ _shoes_ warna putih dengan pita hitam dibagian depan dan memakainya. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintu rumahnya terkunci rapat, gadis itu mulai melangkah keluar menuju halte bus yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, dengan sepasang _headphone _yang tertempel di kedua telinganya, tersambung ke _iPhone 5_ miliknya. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya jikalau berangkat dan pulang kuliah, ia memilih naik bus.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit saja untuk sampai ke kampusnya, hal ini karena rumah Sakura memang tidak jauh dari salah satu kampus milik Universitas _Tokyo_. Sakura bisa saja berjalan kaki, tapi tentu waktu tempuhnya semakin lama, dan biasanya ia memilih jalan kaki saat ia pulang―itupun kadang-kadang.

Hal pertama yang Sakura lakukan setelah tiba di kampus adalah pergi ke area parkir kendaraan untuk mahasiswa, tak banyak kendaraan yang terparkir, karena pada dasarnya semua orang lebih suka naik kendaraan umum, jalan kaki atau diantar. Gadis itu menunggu dengan sabar sahabatnya yang biasa datang dengan kendaraan pribadi.

Tak berselang lama, sekitar 7 menit kemudian, iris _emerald_ Sakura menangkap mobil _sport_ warna hitam metalik yang semakin mendekat. Sahabatnya sudah datang.

Seorang pemuda turun dari dalam mobil yang barusan tiba itu. Ia berjalan mendekat ke Sakura, iris _onyx_-nya memandang heran pada satu-satunya sahabat perempuan yang ia punya. Sasuke juga Sakura, juga bersahabat dekat dengan seorang pemuda berisik penyuka ramen, Namikaze Naruto. Mereka bertiga bahkan telah bersahabat semenjak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _Ohayo_…" sapa Sakura hangat dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Hn. _Ohayo_…" balas sapa Sasuke. Kedua mata Sasuke terus memandang heran pada sahabat perempuannya yang diam-diam ia cintai itu. Ya. Uchiha Sasuke memang memendam rasa pada Haruno Sakura. Dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya―tepatnya tidak menyadarinya. Sasuke terlalu pintar menyembunyikan rasa itu dari Sakura. Namun lain cerita jika itu Naruto, pemuda itu sudah tahu sejak lama jika Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Berkali-kali kekasih Yamanaka Ino itu―Naruto mendesak Sasuke untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya, dan berkali-kali pula Sasuke selalu mengelaknya.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Lantaran tidak biasanya Sakura menunggunya di parkiran kampus. Gadis itu tersenyum lagi sebagai balasan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sakura maju satu langkah mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura yang kini mengambil sesuatu dari dalam _paper bag_ yang gadis itu bawa.

'_Sebuah syal?'_ batin Sasuke bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Dulu… saat musim gugur atau musim dingin tiba, kau tidak pernah lupa memakai syal juga pakaian hangat. Tapi sekarang… kau bahkan tidak mau memperdulikannya." Gadis itu berucap sembari melilitkan syal rajutannya di leher Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya diam saja, tak mengelak sedikitpun. Biasanya, jika ada seorang perempuan yang berani menyentuhnya, Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan langsung menyentak kasar perempuan itu, memberikan tatapan dingin dan tajam, bahkan berkata sinis, kasarpun ia lakukan. Tapi lain cerita jika perempuan itu adalah Sakura.

Gadis itu telah selesai melilitkan leher Sasuke dengan syalnya. Kedua mata mereka kini saling bertubrukan. Jarak sebenarnya diantara mereka hanyalah terpisah beberapa cm saja. Aroma maskulin tubuh Sasuke memenuhi indera penciuman Sakura, begitupun sebaliknya, aroma musim semi milik Sakura memenuhi indera penciuman Sasuke. Mereka nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini, terutama Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau punya banyak syal di rumahmu. Dan aku tahu… syal rajutanku ini tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan punyamu. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau sakit saat cuaca sedang tidak menentu seperti saat ini, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ingin kau menerimanya. Aku tidak berharap kau menyukainya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit karena sebuah ketidakpedulianmu itu."

"…" Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas Sakura. Gadis sudah biasa jika Sasuke kadang-kadang tidak membalas perkataannya, jadi ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku duluan, Sasuke-_kun_. Kelas-ku sudah hampir dimulai. Sampai jumpa nanti siang," gadis itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang dengan setia menatap dalam juga lembut dari balik _onyx_ tajamnya, menatap gadis spesial itu.

"Sakura…?" gadis itu berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat didengarnya Sasuke menyerukan nama kecilnya.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke tulus.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Sama-sama. Dan… jaga kesehatanmu, Sasuke-_kun._" Gadis itupun kembali melangkah. Hingga menghilang di persimpangan koridor kampus.

Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak naik perlahan, menyentuh syal rajutan Sakura yang terasa sangat lembut, nyaman, dan hangat itu. Hidung Sasuke mencium jelas aroma _cherry_ _blossom_ yang biasa Sakura pakai. Sasuke menyukainya―sangat menyukainya.

Meski raut wajahnya masih terkesan dingin dan datar, hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya yang tengah berlonjak senang, gembira, bahagia.

Sasuke mencintai Sakura dengan sepenuh hatinya―dibawah bayang-bayang _title_ persahabatan mereka. Sasuke berpikir―dengan segala kelebihan yang ia miliki―ia yakin 100% bahwa setiap perempuan akan jatuh hati padanya, namun ia salah―sahabat perempuannya mematahkan anggapan Uchiha bungsu itu. Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura, namun ia terlalu takut. Takut merusak persahabatan mereka yang telah terjalin sejak kecil. Sekalipun Naruto, Ino, Itachi bahkan orang tua mereka menyetujui jika Sasuke dan Sakura memang menjalin hubungan spesial.

Tapi hari ini, Sasuke sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura―gadis yang dicintainya. Hari dimana Sakura memberinya satu lagi sebuah hadiah yang sangat berharga.

Ya! Sasuke akan menyatakan cintanya nanti tepat di jam makan siang, di tempat mereka sering menghabiskan jam makan siang bersama―tanpa pengganggu tentunya.

Jawaban apapun akan Sasuke terima dari Sakura―sekalipun Sakura menolaknya. Ia sudah dewasa, dan bukan remaja labil lagi, sudah seharusnya, mau tidak mau ia harus menerima kenyataan, fakta yang ada, dan bukan terbawa emosi, menjadi egois dan memaksakan kehendak. Ia harus bisa bersikap dewasa dan menyikapi segala hal dengan kepala dingin. Meski begitu ia tetap―sangat―berharap Sakura mau menerimanya. Jikalau Sakura menolaknya, ia ingin persahabatan mereka tidak berubah sampai kapanpun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Fic Rated T kedua-ku… Aku harap fic ini tidak aneh. Well… ide fic ini muncul begitu saja, dan tanpa buang-buang waktu langsung aku ketik saja. Maaf ya kalau jelek dan aneh… :-D_

_Mind to review?_


End file.
